1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus with an antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-249281 discloses an antenna which is operable in two or more different antenna modes in different communication bands, respectively. This antenna is configured to operate as an inverted-F antenna in a first operation mode, and to operate as a slot antenna in a second operation mode. With this configuration, it is possible to support a plurality of antenna modes.